clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ fUCK YOU About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Beauracrats at the Project:Beauru of Beauracracy. The Webmaster system was EPIC FAIL. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY SHIT!!!! Feel free to contact the Beauracrats to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you love a fukking G!!!! If you do this, an administrator will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our encyclopediatic brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the annoucments! Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Fuck you mother whore shit! buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements * I am now a sysop on the wiki. Thanks to all people who voted for me. Idoreconise (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 11:21, 28 May 2009 (UTC) * Guys, if I'm not back by September, put a quit template on my page. I'm not allowed on the computer in Summer anyways. Sorry everyone, but I may not be back, but I may. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) * Try and guess what country I am actually from (other than the UK) and my language. -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 13:35, 24 May 2009 (UTC) *If you are from the CPW or here, join this party! --'ZλPWIREThe cake is a lie 12:04, 24 May 2009 (UTC) *The LQA to HQA scale is planning to have a parameter of a 1-3 scale. If anyone disagrees, express your views on CPFW's talk page. *I'm taking charge of Quest for the Golden Waffle with Explorer's permission. Check out the latest writing!-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-All your base are belong to us. 00:09, 21 May 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *X-Virus *G's Family *Sensei's Family *Craáin Sensei *Maledict ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Triskelle Chief Triskelle is the chief of Freezeland, and a High Penguin. He is a wise and devout keeper of the Silmarils and The Amulet of Water. ... more here! Featured Quote Featured Picture Darktan! He's still mighty and fierce! User Of The Week Congrats to Spy Guy Pers! Absences One day before the start of your absence (if you do have), please put your absence file in "Current AbsenceS", or Mabel will destroy YOU! Current Absences Absences starting Later Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Coolnerd1 * Sagjig (needs alot of improvement) Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper This Wiki in other languages *French Category:Main